


i love you

by s0dica



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alcohol Usage, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pearlina, Splatfest, Splatoon - Freeform, dont worry they don’t do it, i just felt like practicing so have this, they’re celebrating!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dica/pseuds/s0dica
Summary: they didn’t really mean to get all drunk, but it was sort of a tradition to celebrate after each splatfest.





	i love you

they didn’t really mean to get all drunk, but it was sort of a tradition to celebrate after each splatfest. both the inkling and octoling didn’t have any ill will towards each-other (maybe a bit jealous that they won), but congratulated each-other instead for their victory.

 

as of now, music was slowly playing on the stereo, crackling with soft static sounds that you had to strain your ears to hear it. pearl simply giggled as she simply downed a glass of wine. 

 

marina sipped on hers, and cracked an eye open. a small smile spread on her lips—she could tell the wine’s effects were starting to affect pearl. 

 

the sun set, tucked behind charcoal mountains like a mother would tuck their child in bed. the clouds looked like purple and pink cotton candy above the sun, marina thought. 

 

it wasn’t until pearl’s voice cut her train off thought. 

 

“dance with me,” pearl said, a bit more bubbly than normal. marina chuckled, setting down her glass on the table as she stood up. 

 

“do you even know how to dance?” the octoling knew pearl probably could, considering how she danced at every concert and splatfest event, but who knows?

 

pearl cocked her head to one side, raising a brow in confusion before she broke into a fit of giggles. marina couldn’t help but laugh as well. 

 

“nope,” pearl said, popping the ‘p’. her hand slid into the octolings, her over arm landing on the others shoulder. marina simply laughed once more, pulling pearl in by the waist. 

 

both of them swayed to the gentle, slow music. eventually, they had synced up, stepping into the rhythm of the song. pearlhad her head laying on marina’s chest, sighing dreamily. 

 

more songs came and went, and both kept like that. the octarian simply peppered the inkling with small kisses, on her forehead, cheek and head. 

 

the music faded into silence, and pearl looked up; her breath caught as she looked at marina. in the dim, golden fairy lights that were hung upon the walls, splashing a vibrant yet elegant color onto her, she swore marina looked like a literal angel. 

 

pearl flushed underneath all the fairy lights, her cheeks dusted a bright pink. 

 

“can i kiss you?” 

 

she blurted it out without any thought, feeling woozy and light-headed. marina felt herself stop breathing, simply staring at the inkling. 

 

marina could feel—no— _hear_ her heart pound in her ears. her breathing picked upquickly, and she felt like she could fall right there into the other’s arms. 

 

but pearl waited patiently, her eyes dazed, only focusing on marina. the octarian swallowed nervously, before speaking up.

 

“kiss me,” she murmured, and without a second thought, pearl leaned in. she leaned in quickly, almost too quickly, but the inkling didn’t care. 

 

her soft lips were the first thing on marina’s mind. her soft lips and the way it was slightly cracked and chapped, pressing against her own in such a desperate manner. 

 

it seemed like an eternity, just feeling each-other, being there with each-other, that it didn’t feel like a few seconds at all. when they pulled apart, marina felt dizzy but in a good way, her eyes lidded half-way. 

 

she panted lightly, and both of them just drank in the sight of each-other, the golden lights glowing on their skin as the music played slowly in the background. 

 

then marina couldn’t help but kiss pearl again. she did it feverishly this time, almost bruising their lips, and she felt fuzzy and warm and lightheaded. she held pearl tightly, too tightly, but the inkling didn’t seem to complain. 

 

and then she couldn’t control her hands which slid down, down past pearl’s shirt, her cold hands sending shivers down the inkling’s spine. her hands found the end of the shirt, now crawling up pearl’s stomach, slowly, _slowly_ —

 

pearl gripped marina’s wrist, stopping her. marina pulled away, staring at the inkling with confused eyes.

 

“not today,” pearl mumbled, almost embarrassed, but marina understood, nodding. 

 

she caught pearl’s lips again, and it felt like fizzy soda pop as she leaned against her. it was almost electric, and she would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so—

 

she separated, nuzzling into pearl’s neck. they lied on the couch (how did they get there?), holding each-other gently. pearl peppered marina with soft kisses, sighing dreamily. 

 

“i love you,” pearl whispered lowly, and marina wouldn’t have caught it if she wasn’t paying attention. 

 

marina simply hid her smile against pearl’s neck. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m too shy to write nsfw so i just did that as an excuse lmao


End file.
